


Wi-Fi Password

by j520j



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Poirot is a hipster, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Why not a Modern AU? What could goes wrong? :)





	Wi-Fi Password

Poirot changed the Wi-Fi password... again!

My friend is afraid that someone will hack into his computer, full of secret files about past cases, just having access to his wireless network. I say he's too paranoid and changing the password all week is overkill.

"With all due respect, _mon ami_ , but a person who types on the phone using index fingers rather than thumbs does NOT seem to be someone with a lot of technology knowledge."

"I say!" I was at that moment sending a message and hid my smartphone, indignant. "Frankly, Poirot! Now you're talking like my daughter!"

"A young woman who must certainly understand these things more than you. Speaking of which, how is Judith?"

"Apart from the fact that she doesn't stop bothering me about explaining how the iPhone 7 Plus is so much better than the iPhone 7 I bought for her last month, she's doing well."

"And Dulcie? I belive the legal issues have already been ... concluded."

"Almost." I sat on the couch, uncomfortable with having to address that issue. "We just have to decide what to do with our ranch in Argentina. Honestly, it can be all for her, since this new government of Mauricio Macri made the value of the lands collapse, but my lawyer said that I shouldn't facilitate things with her."

"Would you like a little more headache for a few bucks?"

"That's what I told him, and besides, she likes South America, she would probably still live there, and I'd rather she stay away now."

"Your children will also be far away."

"Far? Maybe a hundred years ago, but we are in 2017. If I want to see them, a flight of less than 8 hours solves the problem, not to mention the internet."

" _C'est vrai_. If it's all right for you, _mon ami_ , then I will not question you any further."

"Thank you, Poirot. And changing the subject, do we have a new case today?"

" _Oui_. It sounds like the technicians at Scotland Yard's laboratory are completely confused by the DNA samples they collected at a crime scene. What's the use of all the technology if they're unable to use the little grey cells?"

"Let's go there now?"

"No, first I need to stop by the barbershop to get my hair cut. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Ok. I'll wait here."

Poirot left the apartment, but not before one last check on his picturesque mustache by the camera of his smartphone. He hates me calling him a 'hipster', but what kind of person wears mustaches like those nowdays?

Shaking my head, I walked out of the living room and into the office. I pulled out my smartphone and tried to access THE GREATEST DETECTIVE network. Blocked.

"Miss Lemon, can you give me the Wi-Fi password?"

"It's the same as last week, Captain." she said without looking away from the computer screen. "Is the same for months, it only changes the final numbering all week, this time it's '69'."

"Oh." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks flush. If Poirot liked to change the password, he could use a different one than usual. It was embarrassing, especially when a client came and asked for it.

Sighing, I typed the password: 'suckmearthur69'.


End file.
